The present invention relates to an immunologic adjuvant and, more particularly, to novel glycolipid immunologic adjuvant and to improved vaccine formulations containing a novel glycolipid immunologic adjuvant.
Broadly considered, the vaccines utilized at the present time are "fluid vaccines." The term "fluid vaccine" designates a suspension of an immunogenic or desensitizing agent in water or in a medium comprising a single, aqueous, liquid phase. The principal purpose for employment of an immunologic adjuvant is to achieve a more durable immunity of a higher level employing a smaller antigenic mass in a fewer number of doses than could be achieved by administration of the equivalent aqueous antigen. It may be noted that development of an immunologically satisfactory and pharmacologically acceptable adjuvant is a prime essential for the preparation of workable multivalent killed virus vaccines which are effective and practical in the prevention of viral, bacterial, mycoplasmal, or rickettsial diseases.